


4 Incidents Regarding Kuroo's Sleep Talking Habits

by Flux_Uchiha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Except when Yaku's threatening him, Gen, Kuroo Sleep Talks, Kuroo can literally recite the periodic table backwards in his sleep, Lev doesn't know when to shut up, Periodic Table of the Elements, We do not ask how, then he shuts up fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flux_Uchiha/pseuds/Flux_Uchiha
Summary: Kuroo sleep talks and Lev thinks it's a wonderful idea to use precious sleeping time to comment on it.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Haiba Lev & Yaku Morisuke, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou & Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	4 Incidents Regarding Kuroo's Sleep Talking Habits

“Hey Kenma?” 

“Lev, go to sleep.” 

“Is it just me or is the captain sleep talking?” 

“He does that. Go to sleep.” 

“But has he always done that?” 

“You have extra training with Yaku tomorrow, do you not?” Kenma replied threateningly. “I’d get some sleep while you still can.” 

Lev was mercifully silent for a grand total of four seconds. “Did he just say Mercury?” 

“He’s reciting the periodic table Lev, now shut up and go to sleep before I take this as a sign you can practice your receives some more,” Yaku growled. “I am perfectly awake enough to make you do at least an hour of receives if you keep talking.” 

Lev did not speak again, apparently deeming Yaku’s threat as sufficient to quell his energy. 

Unfortunately, the next night was no different. 

“Hey Yaku, is he reciting the periodic table again?”

“Lev, go the frick to sleep. Clearly, I didn’t work you hard enough today, if you have enough energy to think about whether Kuroo is reciting the periodic table backward in his sleep.” 

“Backward? Woah.” 

“Do you need another hour of receiving practice?” 

After a long moment of silence, “I thought so.” 

“So does he always do that?” 

“Lev for the love of the stars, shut up about it already.” Kenma made a valiant effort to bury his face farther into his game and ignore the tall lanky russian. 

“Lev! There you are!” 

Lev squeaked, which would have been funnier if Kenma wasn’t all too aware he was about to be roped into receive practice too. 

Yaku was, of course, storming towards them. “Rest times over! Since you’ve got the energy to bother Kenma, you clearly have enough to do more receives. Come on both of you, we’re practicing right now!” 

Kenma shook his head, making an effort to hide behind his game. It didn’t work, although not for lack of trying. 

“You need more stamina,” Yaku scolded him. “Come on, we’re doing receives, and someone needs to show Lev proper form while I kick his knees in.” 

“Can’t we go a while without assaulting my knees?” Lev pleaded in the background, going unheard. 

“I’m in the middle of something,” Kenma tried. He was, he was in the middle of a quest. 

“Then you can finish later,” Yaku said, blowing right through it. “Put it down and come on! You’re the primary setter, you need more stamina.” 

Kenma knew a losing battle when he saw one, and gave in. He wasn’t going to win this one. 

“But does Captain always recite the periodic table in his sleep?” Lev asked again. 

“Yes, he does,” Yaku said, chucking a ball at Lev. “Bend your knees and push with your whole body! You have legs for days, use them!” 

“I could recite the periodic table in my sleep!” 

“Bet!” Bokuto squawked in return, puffing up in front of Kuroo. 

“I can break the tie,” Yaku commented, chucking another ball for Lev to receive. “He can.” 

“Backwards too!” Lev chimed in, receiving a ball to the face for his trouble. 

Bokuto eyed them suspiciously. “Proof?” 

“Sleepless nights,” Yaku muttered under his breath before chucking a ball at Bokuto. “Keep Lev receiving and I’ll get my phone. I have a recording.” 

“You were recording me sleeping!” Kuroo sounded more delighted then offended, so Yaku decided to ignore him. 

“For studying for a chemistry test,” Yaku said finally, pulling his phone out and quickly locating the recording. “You’ve started reciting the atomic weight and structure of each element and we’re studying that at the moment. It’s been very helpful.” 

“Glad to know I’m good for something,” Kuroo quipped, picking up a ball to chuck at Lev now that Bokuto was distracted by Yaku. 

Yaku turned up his phone’s volume to the max and pushed play. 

And indeed, there it was Kuroo reciting the periodic table. It was muffled slightly because he always slept with pillows on either side of his head. 

“Woah dude! That’s super cool!” Bokuto decided, jumping at Kuroo. “How!” 

Kuroo shrugged. “Kenma can tell you I’ve sleep talked most of my life, so I wouldn’t be able to tell you.” 

“Lev, stop rolling around on the floor!” Yaku scolded, putting his phone back away. “You seemed perfectly awake last night! Where’d that energy go?” 

“I’m tired!” Lev complained. “We’ve been at this all day!” 

“Yeah well we were at it longer yesterday and you were still awake! Get up and maybe you’ll actually sleep tonight!” 

Kuroo just gave his hyena cackle in response to Lev’s loud groan. 

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a 2 in the morning conversation with my sister. You're welcome.


End file.
